Eric's Education
by jlhnell
Summary: Submission for the "Popping Eric's Cherry" Contest. During the afterglow, Eric tells Sookie a distant memory of his first time - his "education" - and realizes they were fated to be together. Enjoy these lemons!


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Eric's Education**

**Pen name: jlhnell**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric, Sookie, Eydís**

**Beta'd by: Sunkisz**

**Disclaimer: Because of my deep respect and enjoyment of Ms. Harris' works, I am enjoying this little escape into her world. All characters (except for Eydís, who is mine) belong to her. **

Many thanks to Sunkisz for being my beta for my first attempt at Fan Fiction - I think I'm hooked! :) This story takes place the night of Book 9 when Eric and Sookie reunite, a re-imagining of some of the pillow talk they may have shared that night . . .

* * *

Eric's POV:

Sookie snuggled herself closer to me, her head to my chest in the position she loves so much. She quieted and lay still, stroking my chest. I sensed she wished to ask me something. I lifted her chin. "Lover, you look so serious. How does my Pam put it . . . 'a penny for your thoughts.'"

Her head dropped. As I suspected, my Sookie was back to thinking. Apparently I had not distracted her enough this evening. As much as I wished to remedy that situation, I sensed there was something she needed to discuss.

"Eric, I know during your many years, there must have been . . . well, too many women to count."

I chuckled. "And men too, you forget."

Her cheeks pinked as she blushed, and I enjoyed the warmth of her cheek against my chest. My Sookie - such a wild woman in my arms, yet so prim and proper at times.

"I know, but what I meant . . . well, you said that I was . . . the best you'd ever had. Did you really mean it?"

I hesitated, not sure how to express the deep rush of possessiveness I felt towards her at her statement. I couldn't explain it myself, but the truth was that when I held this fragile woman in my arms, all other memories of lovers paled next to her. It was as if we were fated to be together.

Suddenly it all came back - a memory I had buried deep down, from my youth. One that may explain to both of us why our pairing was so right, so special.

"Sookie, let me tell you a story, and perhaps you will understand. It is the story of my first experience with love . . ."

She giggled. "I assume you seduced the wife of a great lord, and had to escape with your life. Or you charmed a local maiden into dancing with you naked under the stars."

"Hush, lover." I tickled her a bit in her ribs to punish her for her teasing. "I am being serious now."

She stilled. "Eric, how can you remember something so long ago? I can barely remember last year."

"Once you hear the tale, you will understand, lover. I think, perhaps, you and I were fated long before even I came to be . . ."

* * *

ERIC'S STORY:

I was a young lad of 15. Although we had many relatives who did well with their labors, and several of my cousins held status in our overlord's armies, I was an awkward, tall and gangly boy and my parents were poor farmers. Too embarrassed to court the village girls, my cousins teased me mercilessly. I feared I would never know the warmth of a woman's embrace.

I consoled myself by walking along the moors, dreaming of being a knight and fighting for the hand of a fair maiden, who would ride off with me into the sunset. A foolish dream, but the days were hard.

One evening at dusk, I was wandering near our home. A deep mist came up quickly over the hills, and I realized I had lost my direction. Suddenly through the mist, I thought I saw a figure in a dark cloak coming towards me. My head fogged, and I became so dizzy I dropped to the grass. Everything went dark.

* * *

"Wake, young one."

The voice pulled at me, warm and laced with honey. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw I was laying before a crackling fire, on a thick fur so rich it would have brought me enough gold to feed my family for a month. I felt slightly drowsy, but despite the unfamiliar surroundings, for some strange reason I felt no fear. I only felt warmth that penetrated into my entire body and left me feeling a strange languor.

"Some wine, young one?" I slowly turned my head to face the source of the voice; a voice I could have sworn was familiar. I felt as though I had heard this voice in my dreams. The woman who sat across from me in front of the fire was dressed in a thick velvet gown of the richest cranberry color, had slightly olive skin and raven colored hair, worn loose to her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown so dark they almost matched her hair color; I could have sworn her eyes sparkled. As I looked at her, my head fogged and swam; it felt like I had been wrestling with my older cousins and came out the worse for it. But I couldn't remember an injury or how I came to be there. Just a warmth and peace looking at her. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt to gaze at her. She reminded me of the stories my cousins told of the ancient goddesses.

She slowly handed me a cup filled with a warm spiced wine. As I drank, I felt the warmth course through my veins. I couldn't take my eyes from her face, and she held my gaze as if in a trance as she continued to speak:

"My name is Eydís. And you are young Eric. I have been waiting to meet you for some time. I have watched your progress with great satisfaction, and I knew you were finally ready to meet me."

As I listened to that honeyed voice, I knew I should have been frightened at the prospect that someone had been watching me, but all I could feel was that warmth, like a heavy blanket over all my senses.

"And now, young one, it is time for me to share with you a gift beyond measure. For your destiny waits and you must be prepared."

"What destiny, my lady? I am only a peasant boy, what future can I possibly have?"

"Do you recognize me, Eric?"

"I am not sure, my lady . . . your voice . . . I feel as though . . . but that cannot be."

"What, young one? What cannot be? Cannot your soul recognize me from another time? For I am here to teach you that the gods have great plans for you, and you must be ready to meet them. For there is more to this world than what can and cannot be. There is fate, and there is magic, more than you can ever imagine."

I hesitated, not sure whether I should speak; that warm fog penetrated all my thoughts and feelings, as though there was nothing in this room but myself and this beautiful woman. "My lady, I think I have heard your voice in my dreams."

"And so you have, young Eric. Has your mother not told you of magic? Of fate? Of the power of love? Of what can be when a soul finds its mate, and two bodies come together and create that oldest of magicks?"

At this, I felt a blush stain my cheeks. My oldest cousin had whispered to me of his first experience with a woman, but I was young enough that I wasn't sure exactly what the whispers meant, although it had caused a strange sensation deep in my pelvis I had never before felt. Now that warmth began to burn in that deepest part of me, and the sensation startled me. I felt ashamed that I reacted this way to the beautiful woman's words.

"Young one, that is why I am here. I am a handmaiden of the fairy King, and your destiny is to join with a maiden of royal blood, and bring a new peace to all those with magicks. Your bonding will end a war between two worlds. But before you can find your destined mate, you must be schooled in the art of love."

At this, she slowly moved towards me; it seemed as though she floated towards me. I felt as though the moment stretched out as I watched her hand come to rest on my cheek, then slowly move down under my chin. Then her face came towards mine, and as she lifted my chin, her lips touched mine. I felt an electric shock through my body at her touch, as though every fiber in my body ripped awake out of the stupor that had covered me. My nerves were all on fire, and all shot towards my mouth.

The kiss ended, and suddenly all that fire moved through my body to my core of my pelvis. I lay there, shocked at the intensity of the feelings the kiss had aroused in my body. Her hand moved to my chest, igniting a burning where her skin came in contact with mine. Her fingers toyed with the leather ties of my shirt.

"I can see that this was your first taste, was it not Eric? Do you now see the power and magic that can be created when two bodies touch? I want you to imagine the possibilities of what can come of that magic. For it is sacred, and nothing is evil when lovers give of themselves in harmony."

I shuddered, as I felt the first stirrings of my manhood at her words and touch. I didn't understand these sensations, and I was afraid. "My lady . . . I don't think I can . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Hush, young one. Have no fear. I have seen what you will become, and you have no reason to tremble. I promise you, when you leave me, no woman will be able to resist your power. And someday, your mate will burn as you are burning now, every time you touch her."

My eyes widened, as I tried to comprehend her words. I couldn't imagine having this power over women that she described; I had always been so timid, afraid to speak and shame myself in front of the girls of our village. But something inside me opened and responded to the touch of her fingers on my skin; a desire I had never experienced. The desire to touch her back.

"Yes, my young lover. You must follow your instincts, as I see they are true. The magic of love is sharing, giving and receiving together. Touch me now."

And with that, she proceeded to press the entire length of her body against mine. I immediately felt my manhood strain against her groin, and I couldn't keep myself from wrapping my arms around her and hungrily attacking her mouth with my own. I couldn't understand these feelings coursing through me; it was as though I was attacked with an insatiable hunger, and all I wanted was to taste her flesh. My kisses became frantic, and when I felt her tongue shoot inside my mouth, it was as though she had lit a fire inside me. An animal had been awakened in me, and I found myself tearing the velvet cloth from her breasts and hungrily feasting upon them. I felt her hands against my sex, and in a frenzy, I pulled my pants off, yanked up her skirts, and pushed her onto her back. I pressed against her, but confusion clouded the sex-haze as I realized my body was ready, but I wasn't sure how to proceed. She gazed at me with a look that was equally warm and motherly as it was sensual, and with her hands she guided my manhood to her center. Suddenly my body was taken over by the sensation, and I found myself thrusting into her madly until everything exploded and I released myself into her. Everything went black, as my body convulsed against her, and I passed out.

Some time later, I awoke to find myself completely naked (how that occurred, I wasn't sure) and covered in rich furs. I sat up and took a moment to observe my surroundings. Before now, I really hadn't paid attention to the room I was in. I noted the finely crafted wood furnishings, the elaborate carvings along the mantle, and the jeweled cups and plates on the table. Despite the clear expense of the furnishings and fireplace, the room itself appeared to be a cave, as I saw no windows or doors, only a long dark corridor. I became somewhat apprehensive, although no harm had come to me. Then I remembered what had transpired and a heated blush stole its way onto my cheeks. I wondered how long I had been in the cave and whether my family was searching for me.

Just then, the woman came towards me out of the dark corridor. She was barefoot and wore a dark, thick robe of tan velvet. "Ah, you're finally awake. I hope you had a good rest. I felt I should give you some time to recover your strength before we start again. Would you care for some food? I imagine you are quite hungry."

At this I startled; start again? To my shame, my cheeks flamed again. I couldn't imagine she would want me to touch her again after what had occurred; I was humiliated and close to tears, wondering that this beautiful woman would let an inexperienced boy touch her in this way. There was no way she could possibly want me to touch her again.

She came close and knelt by my side, touched my face gently, and again looked at me with that face that combined the warmth of a mother with the beauty of a siren. "Young one, have no shame. You performed even more admirably than I could have hoped for your first experience with loving. You followed your instincts and pleasured me greatly. But you are fated for so much more. Perhaps we should sup, and I will try to put your mind at ease and better explain why you are here."

Taking my hand, she helped me to rise, then took another velvet robe and draped it over my tall and gangly frame. She then led me to the head seat at the table, and served me from the sumptuous feast laid out. As I enjoyed the delicious flavors of the meat and cheese and took a sip of the spiced wine, she began her explanation:

"Dear one, are you familiar with my people, the sidhe?"

This caught me off guard; I had heard tales of the fairy folk, but I had always pictured them as sprites or goblin-like beings who hid in forests and spirited away babies. I never would have pictured this goddess-like creature as a fairy.

"I am the handmaiden of the Fairy King, Niall. It is written that one day, a woman of his royal lineage will bond with a mighty warrior of the night, and their love will unite these two races and bring peace to our kingdoms. Young one, it is your fate of which I speak. You will become one of the most powerful warriors known to human or fairy, and you will command the respect of all those you rule. And your skills in love will be legendary; women will kneel at your feet and beg to know the pleasure of your touch."

I was speechless. I couldn't imagine a poor farmer like me being revered as a warrior; and I had never even imagined that I would enjoy the favors of any women, much less many. My cousins were constantly teasing me that I would never become a man. I wondered what they would think of this fate. I couldn't believe it, much less imagine it.

"But, my lady, how can you know this? I can barely finish plowing my father's field, and I have never even lifted a sword. I could never be a warrior. And . . . how could a woman want . . . I could never perform this honored duty. I am sure you must be mistaken." I put down the cup, and felt my head droop. It seemed as though she would realize her mistake, and I would not get to experience the bliss she had showed me again. Disheartened, I felt close to tears yet again.

"Foolishness. Do you not know even the mighty oak once started as just a tiny acorn? You, my lover, will grow strong as that mighty oak, and carve a swath through your enemies as the scythe moves through wheat. No one will be able to resist your charms, and your prowess in love will be legendary. You will see. But even though you will find great pleasure in the arms of these women, none will compare to your promised beloved. She will be yours, and you will know you are meant to be together forever.

But until then, you must hone your skills of love just as you will hone your skills on the field of battle one day. You have felt the moment of release when flesh binds with flesh; what I will now teach you is to worship the body of your lover until she reaches the same moment of ecstasy as you have experienced. This is a talent that must be practiced and studied, and this is my gift to you. Every woman that you bed will remember you as the master of the art of love."

My mouth went dry, and as she spoke she traced circles on the back of my hand; her touch awoke fires in my loins, and I felt myself stirring once again. I marveled at how the slightest touch could awaken these feelings I had never felt.

She acknowledged this with a nod. "Yes, you see already how the slightest touch can stir the passion of your partner. You must treat her body as a temple of worship; you must focus everything on her pleasure, and in doing so you will ensure your pleasure is just as sweet."

With that, she took my hand and led me back to the furs before the crackling fire. She motioned me to sit, then lay alongside me on the fur. "Now, young one, awaken my passion. Start with the face. Look deep in my eyes; your lover must drown in your eyes."

I gazed at her, and indeed felt the power of her eyes, as we connected on a deep level. I took my finger and traced the contours of her cheek, her lips, and drew her face to mine. The kiss was passionate, and I tasted the wine on her lips. Again, our tongues met and danced, and I felt my body responding to the kiss. But this time, I realized she was right; I felt the deep passion and my body responding, but I didn't feel the frenzied urgency of our first coupling. Instead, I felt a strong desire to explore her body. Hesitantly at first, I touched her neck and traced the contour of her collarbone. I then drew my lips along the line of her neck, then ran my tongue along her collarbone and into the notch of her sternum. I then gently drew open the neck of her robe, tasted and touched along her chest, down towards her breast. Her breasts were ripe and full, and gave me such pleasure to hold and fondle. I could feel her responding as well. Suddenly, I took her nipple into my mouth and began to suck; she moaned and moved under me, urging me on. I fondled her other nipple and felt it harden in response.

After a time, I pushed the sleeve of her robe off her, and her entire upper body lay before me in the firelight. I gently pushed her back on the furs and rolled her over to her side, fondling her breasts and tasting with my lips and tongue along her spine and the small of her back. As I kissed along her upper buttocks, I became bolder, and I drew my hand to the top of her mound. "Yes, that's it; that's exactly it. Make my body your own. Claim every part of me." I rolled her back over, and went back to suckling at her sumptuous breasts. I gently drew my hand down towards her center, and felt her already wet and throbbing. This stirred me again, and I thrust my finger up into her wet folds. She moaned again, and writhed underneath me. I found a nub just above her folds that was quivering, and I massaged it with my thumb as my fingers moved in and out of her slick folds; this seemed to excite her even more, and her movements become even more restless, her moaning urging me on. I sucked and thrust, over and over, and my manhood responded as I ground my hips against her hip. Then, I felt her buck and she screamed out, clenching her folds around my fingers. Then she stilled. I stopped, unsure of how to proceed. She slowly looked up at me, her eyes glazed and her pupils fully dilated. "Young one, you are magnificent. Now enter me and find your release."

It was as though those words opened the gates of my manhood, and I again felt that animalistic urge; but this time, it was combined with a selfish desire to claim her, almost as if I wanted to stake her territory as my own and no one else's. With more control than my first coupling, I came over her on my hands, looking deep in her eyes. I felt I had a magnetism, as though I was pulling her into me and taking her over. She looked almost shocked at my power over her, and this sent a current of aggression into me. With a primal grunt, I grinned wickedly at her, and speared her with my manhood. She gasped, again shock mixing with pleasure on her face. Then, her eyes rolled back into her head as she rose up and clung to me like her life depended on me. I found myself laughing as I began to thrust back and forth, faster and faster, claiming her deeper and deeper until I could feel her womb with each deep thrust. Again she began to moan and clutched me harder and harder. I felt my release coming, and reached down to again stroke her nub; she suddenly clenched around my manhood, and I released myself with a mighty shout and collapsed against her.

Breathing heavily, I wondered at the intensity of these feelings; I had never before felt so possessive and aggressive towards anything. But at the same time, I felt the most amazing sense of pleasure and satisfaction, as though this act was a part of my fiber and had completed a part of me. Her arms limply stroked my back and my face, and she drew my chin up to look at her.

"Lover," she whispered huskily, "that is why women will worship you. If you show such devotion to every woman's body as you have done mine, you will conquer every maiden and win the heart of your fated beloved."

I felt a warm rush of pleasure at her words, and a satisfaction that I had pleased her. She smiled at me, and stroked my hair. I laid my head at her breast, and warm and spent, sleep found me.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself alone back on the hills around my home. Unsure, I stood, brushed myself off; I was wearing the same clothes I had worn that day, and the sun was setting just as it had been before. I turned to return home, and was startled to see Eydís standing next to me. She wore the dark cloak I had seen in the mist coming towards me the first time I saw her. As the sun set behind me, her eyes shown with a liquid warmth that stirred those passions in me yet again.

"Remember well what I have taught you, Eric, my young lover. Enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, but respect and savor the woman who shares her body with you. And always remember that one day, you will meet your partner and Queen, and you will belong to each other as fate has decreed."

And with that, a mist swirled around us and she disappeared. The mist blew faster and swept up my body and through my hair, and as it swirled, I felt as though her essence entered my body, as though a new strength and confidence suffused into my being. With a spring in my step that I had never before felt and a sort of joy in every movement, I walked towards my village.

Rather than head home, I decided to turn towards my cousins' favorite tavern. As I entered, my cousins Ulf and Leif waved me over, banging their tankards on the table. But rather than head towards them, I was drawn towards a dark corner, where I saw a barmaid named Sigrid clearing tables and flirting with customers. She was famous in the village for her many lovers and duels that had been fought over her bountiful body, and never once had she paid me the slightest attention. But strangely, my newfound confidence gave me the courage to approach her. As I neared, I gazed intently at her as I had been taught by Eydís, and she glanced up from her conversation. She startled, and looked at me as though mesmerized. I stopped, slowly drew my eyes down her body, stopping to enjoy the curve of her hip, the trim calf, then came up to admire her round breasts showing from her tight bodice; then again at her face. I lifted my eyebrow, and gave her a rakish look to show that I enjoyed my perusal. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated, and a blush stained her cheeks. I winked at her roguishly, and her lips parted with a small, knowing smile. She dipped her head towards the back door, and I nodded slightly. She slowly walked away, stealing glances at me as she went, dropped off her tray, then headed out the back door.

I headed towards my cousins, who sat in shock at what they had just seen. I slapped Ulf on the shoulder, winked at Leif, then followed Sigrid out the door.

* * *

Eric's POV:

I waited to see how Sookie would react to the story. She lay unusually still; I was surprised she hadn't made any snide comments about my seducing Sigrid at such a tender age. Since she still hadn't said a word, I turned on my side to look at her face. I couldn't read her thoughts, and she looked so serious. "Lover, tell me what is wrong."

"Oh, Eric. Is that true?"

"Yes, lover. I have only just now remembered Eydís and her teachings. You are lucky I made such an avid pupil. Sookie, don't cry, I am only teasing!"

I reached a finger up to wipe the tear from her cheek, then licked it from my finger.

"Eric, don't you understand what this means? This is just as bad as the bond; it means someone else is forcing us into this relationship, like I have no control over who I am with, just this fricking fate nonsense again . . ." She began crying in earnest.

"Sookie, my beloved, my bonded, my lover; I told you this story not so that you would feel caught against your will; I told you to show you again that we were meant to be together, and that what we feel is more important than just you and me. And I told you this story so that you would feel confident in my . . . feelings for you. I tell you the truth when I say that you are the perfect woman for me, and that you are my lover. You are mine." I almost growled this last part, willing her tears to stop.

She looked up at me, eyes glistening. I licked her tears from her face; then began kissing her lips in earnest, feeling her yield to me. I held her close, and showed her with my body how much she meant to me, whispering in her ear, "you are mine, lover. And I would have chosen you no matter what the fates had in store for us."

A smile turned the corners of her lips. "Well then, Viking, show me what you've learned all these years."

"Eagerly, my lover."


End file.
